Cirucci Sanderwicci
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 27 lutegoBleach Official Character Book MASKED, strona 168 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 158 cm | waga = 47 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 105. Arrancar Espada | poprzedni zespół = Privaron Espada, Espada | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Golondrina | debiut w mandze = Tom 29, Rozdział 254 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 151 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Hōko Kuwashima | angielski głos = Tricia Pierce }} była 105. Arrancarem oraz jedyną kobietą spośród poznanych członków Privaron Espada. Wygląd Jej wygląd jest pokrewny do gotyckiego stylu lolitki z japońskiej kultury. Ma krótkie purpurowe włosy, fioletowe oczy, czarne paznokcie i podobne do łez symbole na każdym policzku. Ubiór składa się z plisowanej sukienki z dużymi rękawami zakrywającymi jej ramiona, rękawiczkami od sukni wieczorowej bez palców, getry przymocowane do podwiązki na udach i butów do kostek, na których są przyczepione ogrzewacze do nóg. Na plecach ma skrzydła, jednak nie wiadomo czy to tylko część jej ubioru, czy jest to też coś innego. Pozostałością jej maski Hollowa jest spinka do włosów umieszczona nad lewym okiem. Pomimo noszenia sukienki, która pozwala zobaczyć jej bieliznę, mówi że nie obchodzi ją to i nawet nosi pod nią pancerz.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 157 Osobowość Cirucci jest łagodnie mówiąc niegrzeczna, zarozumiała, drwi ze swoich przeciwników i jest nieco sadystyczna. Nie ma skrupułów, gdy wytyka innym ich nawyki, jak to zrobiła w stosunku do Uryū Ishidy. Nie znosi gdy ktoś atakuje ją, kiedy ona mówi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strona 16 Cirucci jest bardzo zdeterminowana, gotowa użyć wszelkich środków by pokonać swojego przeciwnika. Historia Sanderwicci należała kiedyś do armii Aizena, jednak jej pozycja nie jest znana. Straciła swoją pozycję, gdy została odsunięta przez Aizena i zastąpiona sztucznie stworzonym Arrancarem. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Cirucci kontra Uryū Cirruci zaczyna walkę z Uryū kiedy ten oddziela się od reszty i trafia do rejonu nazywanego Tres Cifras. Początkowo używa swojego Zanpakutō jak bicza i zmusza Ishidę do znajdywania coraz to nowych miejsc, skąd chłopak może ją zaatakować. Gdy filary zostają zniszczone, pokazuje prawdziwe możliwości swojej broni, które pozwalają na pełną kontrolę toru jej lotu, zależnie od jej woli. Z drobną pomocą Pesche Guatiche, którego zachowaie drażni Cirucci, Uryū zmusza ją aby użyła Resurrección.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strony 12-18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 256, strony 5-19 Sanderwicci zyskuje ponownie przewagę nad swoimi przeciwnikami, jako że jej skrzydła wibrują z dużą częstotliwością i może ich używać do blokowania ataków. Z pomocą Seele Schneider Uryū udaje się uciąć jej kilka fragmentów skrzydeł. Jako że skrzydła stają się bezużyteczne, usuwa je wraz z ramionami i tłumaczy, że jest to podobne do amputacji kończyny. Koncentrując całą energię, którą poświęciła na ich utrzymanie w pojedynczym promieniu światła, ponownie atakuje, ale przekonuje się, że kolejny raz popełniła błąd. Uryū wystrzeliwując Seele Schneider, który ją przebija, tłumaczy, że naprawdę jest to rodzaj strzały, którego można użyć jako ostrza miecza. Następnie decyduje się ją oszczędzić, mimo, że jest to dla niej obrazą. Po tym jak z Pesche opuszczają ją, zjawiają się Exequias i zabierają ją do Szayelaporro Granza, który podczas późniejszej walki z Ishidą, ujawnia iż uzyskał próbkę jego Reiatsu od zmarłej Cirucci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 257, strony 1-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 258, strony 1-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 259, strony 1-7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strona 6 Jej ciało zostaje później odnalezione w laboratorium Szayelapoorro przez Mayuri Kurotsuchiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strona 16 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Arrancarzy pojawiają się za Mayurim Kiedy Mayuri Kurotsuchi unieszkodliwia zmienioną w zombie Bambiettę, Giselle decyduje się wykorzystać gromadę zmienionych w żywe trupy Shinigami. Kapitan 12. Oddziału wychwala swą życzliwość i współczucie, obiecując jednocześnie, że nie wyrządzi najmniejszej krzywdy swoim dawnym sprzymierzeńcom. Kurotsuchi wzdycha, rzucając bezradnie, że będzie musiał zlecić to zadanie komuś bardziej odpowiedniemu - wówczas przyzywa do siebie Luppiego Antenora, Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci oraz Charlotte'a Chuhlhourne'a.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 15-17 Cirucci zaczyna szukać czterookiego Quincy, by dać mu nauczkę po poprzedniej walce, jednak Luppi Antenor stwierdza, że mogą się zająć tym później. Gdy zaczynają się kłócić, Mayuri wciska guzik, porażając całą trójkę za pogaduszki. Sanderwicci stwierdza, że nie można mu ufać, po czym kapitan znów używa przycisku by wysłać bodziec bólu do ich mózgu. Kiedy Giselle pyta, czy sądzi on, iż ta czwórka pokona jego armię, Arrancarzy ruszają do walki, nie zamierzając przegrać z Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 5-11 Cirucci potwierdza słowa Antenora, że nie muszą unikać krwi zombie, ponieważ nie powinno stanowić to dla nich problemu, gdyż i tak są martwi, po czym tnie jednego z Shinigami swoim Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strona 15 Kiedy Giselle przyzywa kolejnych zmienionych w zombie Shinigami, Sanderwicci atakuje przemienionego Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności Jak zaznaczył to Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Cirruci jako członkini Privaron Espada jest jedną z najpotężniejszych istniejących Arrancarów, ustępując siłą jedynie obecnym Espada. Ekspertka walki mieczem: Forma zamkniętego Zanpakutō Cirucci jest znacznie różne w porówneniu od reszty Arrancarów, jednak włada nim z wielką łatwością, mocą i precyzją. Uryū Ishida powiedział, że jest kobietą Arrancarem to dla Cirucii jej Zanpakutō jest bardzo lekkie, dzięki czemu jej Golondrina jest wystarczająco szybka, aby odbić jego Heilig Pfeil.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 153 Zdolny strateg: Podczas swojej walki z Uryū Ishidą, mogłoby się wydawać, że jej Zanpakutō został ograniczony do ataków w linii prostej, gdy zostaje rzucony i wraca. Ishida postanowił uwalniać strzały w innych kierunkach, niż po prostu w linii prostej, w ten sposób zniszczył większość filarów. W ten sposób Uryū zrobił dokładnie to co chciała Cirucci, gdyż zrobił więcej przestrzeni na jej ataki. Przestrzeń w połączeniu z jej znajomością różnych ataków dystansowych, wykazało, że była więcej niż przyzwoita w opracowaniu strategii w walce z przeciwnikiem. Zwiększona siła: Jak każdy Espada Sanderwicci wykazuje nadludzki poziom wytrzymałości. Podczas używania swojego Zanpakutō była w stanie zniszczyć filary, bez większego wysiłku i tworzyć dziury w ziemi. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako była Espada, Cirucci ma wielką energię duchową. Jak stwierdził Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio i Cirucci Privaron Espada jest jednym z najpotężniejszych Arrancarów w Las Noches, ustępując tylko obecnej Espadzie. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō |Gorondorīna|po hiszpańsku "Jaskółka", a japońsku "Jaskółka Żelaznej Obręczy"}}: W zapieczętowanej formie jest to bicz, który ma na końcu jojo kręcące się z dużą prędkością, które jest zdolne do odpychania pocisków. Zazwyczaj potrafi nim atakować po linii prostej używając go jak zwykłego bicza, ale kiedy ma dość miejsca, może dokładnie kontrolować tor po jakim się on porusza. W takich warunkach Cirucci może kierować Golondriną, tak by mogła dostrzegać swojego przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strona 18 Golondrina jest również dość wytrzymała, mogła odpychać strzały Quincy; Heilig Pfeil z niewielkimi uszkodzeniami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strona 15 Sanderwicci może również używać go by uderzyć w przeciwnika prostym ruchem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 14-15 thumb|right|190px|Golondrina * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . W tej formie Cirucci posiada skrzydła, które wyrastają jej z pleców, pozwalając jej latać, choć ona może również przemieszczać je w locie, tak jakby były one jej kończynami. Każde z nich ma dziesięć ostrzy w kształcie półksiężyca zamiast piór. Jej maska przypomina dziób wyglądający jak hełm z dużą, pierzastą grzywą wystającą z niego i obejmującą większość jej ciała i opadającą tuż obok jej nogi. Sanderwicci zyskuje również, długi, chwytny ogon, który ukazuje się z jej pleców. Posiada również duże dyski, które przypominają jojo z zapieczętowanej formy Golondriny w okolicy ramion. Ponadto, jej ramiona stają się długie i smukłe zakończone dużymi szponami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 256, strona 19 Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: thumb|right|190px|Cirruci po usunięciu swoich skrzydeł i ramion Wzrost szybkości wibrowania: Cząsteczki duchowe wokół krawędzi skrzydła Golondriny wibrują z prędkością około 1,110,000 - 1,130,000 razy na sekundę, dzięki czemu zwiększają one jej zdolności ofensywne i defensywne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 257, strona 7 Jednakże mogą zostać oddzielone od łopatek, które wibrują na wyższej częstotliwości niż one.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 258, strony 9-11 * |ara korutadōra|po hiszpańsku "Skrzydlaty Nóż", a japońsku "Zerwanie Skrzydła"}}: Technika, która pozwala Cirucci rozszerzyć jej skrzydła, co umożliwia jej bezproblemowe przecinanie nawet największych obiektów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 257, strony 5-6 * |ara korutadōra disuperushion|po hiszpańsku "Dyspersyjny Skrzydlaty Nóż", a japońsku "Dyspersyjne Zerwanie Skrzydła"}}: Cirucci może oderwać jej ostrza w kształcie piór ze skrzydeł i wystrzelić je w powietrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 257, strona 12 Po uruchomieniu, Cirucci może przywrócić ostrza do skrzydeł i wykonać kolejny atak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 257, strony 13-17 Usunięcie skrzydeł i ramion: Skrzydła i ramiona Cirucci zużywają dużo energii, ale może ona ominąć ten problem poprzez usunięcie ich z ciała. W ten sposób zużywa mniej Reiatsu i skupia je w jednej postaci. Choć Cirucci zwiększy swoją siłę ataku, to zmienia swoją formę, w uwolnionym Resurrección i zmiana ta jest permanentna i Sanderwicci nie może jej już cofnąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 258, strony 11-13 * |ara korutadōra achadōru|po hiszpańsku "Skrzydlate Ostrze Człowieka Ax", a japońsku "Ostry Wielki Ax"}}: Koniuszek ogona rozdziela się i tworzy duże skupisko energii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 258, strony 13-17 * |ara korutadōra guradiatōru|po hiszpańsku "Gladiator Skrzydlatego Noża", japońsku "Ostry Szermierz"}}: Cirucci transformowuje zgromadzoną na końcu ogona energię duchową w miecz, którego może używać w walce na dystans.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 258, strony 17-19 Występy w innych mediach Cirucci pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Może ona używać swojego Resurrección lub zaatakować swojego przeciwnika z ostrzy z jej skrzydeł bądź ogonem, który może wykorzystać jako grot z siły duchowej. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Cirucci Sanderwicci ru:Чируччи Сандервиччи de:Cirucci Sanderwicci fr:Cirucci Sanderwicci es:Cirucci Sanderwicci id:Cirucci Sanderwicci it:Cirucci Sanderwicci pt-br:Cirucci Sanderwicci cs:Cirucci Sanderwicci Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Privaron Espada Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Martwi